A Tale of Feathers
by Nashog
Summary: Not enough room for the summary sorry. Thanks to everyone at the Salty Ferret for getting me inspired to write some redwall fiction. Check them out since the tavern will be in this story later since it fits in perfectly with some of the story later. First chapter is a bit short since it was easier for me to end it there rather then continue.
1. Chapter 1

The peregrin's flew through the storm as the wind battered them.

"We should stop and set down we don't know where the next piece of shelter is" the male peregrin said.

"Agreed we may be used to those north winds but this is stretching it even for us" this time it was the female peregrin.

They began heading towards the ground when they saw a large stone building ahead of them. They flew towards it hoping there wasn't any vermin inside. They where far to tired to get into a fight now.

The skipper of otters was outside checking that a tree that had fallen in the storm the previous night hadn't smashed the fence that protected the strawberry patch from dibbuns. They had put the fence up the season before when a great group of dibbuns decided to eat a large amount of strawberries and had managed to crush about a quarter of the patch. He was routing through the branches in case there was a pear he could eat as he moved the fence when he felt a mass of feathers. Quickly he began snapping branches trying to get to whatever bird was stuck in the mass of branches. The bird started struggling trying to get out of the branches.

"Hold there matey I can get you out." Skipper said as he came face to face with a peregrin falcon who was clearly not amused. The bird kicked out breaking through some of the branches that bound her legs together.

"Don't try to help you keep pulling my feathers. Get my mate he is buried deeper and I think he got hurt in the leg. He keeps blacking out then coming back awake."

"Right you are we will get him out don't worry." He was eyeing the birds talons which he could tell where more than capable of gutting him. Whatever this bird was it was clearly a top predator and from the shape of its talons was no fishing bird. He struggled to get a heavy branch off what must be the birds mate since the female had managed to get herself free.

"Can you get to the main gate and tell one of the brothers or sisters to bring a stretcher. They should be trying to get the dibbuns ready for berry picking in the woods."

"Got it" she said winging off towards the main gate. Skipper sighed, this was going to be a long day.

A dibbun screamed as the peregrin set down next to the group of dibbuns. A sister came up to her making sure she kept herself between the dibbuns and the bird. The bird hopped up to her looming over the mouse.

"My mate is trapped under a tree that fell in the orchard. A otter is trying to help him but he needs a stretcher" she said this quickly and was constantly glancing back at toward the orchard.

She replied in a quivering voice "Very well I can get the abbot to help you if you could just wait for a second." She ran off towards the abbey.

Skipper watched as a small procession of abbey beasts came towards them carrying a stretcher. He had managed to get the bird out and supported it. It was conscience but it was clearly hurt. It's leg was bent awkwardly and was clearly broken. It also had a gash on its head that was slowly bleeding. The bird would live but might walk a little funny for a while. Once the bird was being helped along to sickest by his mate since he had decided not to use the stretcher. He shook his head as he watched the redwallers stare at the two birds being lead towards the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to The Advisor for reviewing. To answer your question I would say this is happening after the Rogue Crew since I am having to put in some stuff that wasn't in any of the books but I am making sure it doesn't break with the books since I try not to put anything in my stories that could break with what could happen in the books. As for where it will go well meet a guy who is having trouble trying to decide if this guy is a hero or a villain so I would consider this guy plucked out of game of thrones. Besides I am always pulling every sentence out of no where and am coming up with the story on the spot. It's fun since I don't know any more than anyone reading. Also there is a Redwall RP site called redwall wars. It has a great wiki and the people on there have been very helpful to me. Please check them out and feel free to join in the live chat if you have any questions since a admin or me if I am on would love to help you**.

* * *

The fox moved through the woods at a steady pace. He was moving as silently as a shadow as his green fur made him blend in with the leaves. He used to be part of a group of vermin who painted there fur and he had dyed his green so he could blend in while the rest had gone for more brighter colors. He saw a small cave ahead of him and from came delicious smells. He moved quickly towards it but stopped at the edge of the trees. The inside of the cave was littered with debris from what was a woodlanders home. He saw a group of mice being menaced by a stoat with a broadsword. He unsheathed his rapier and stood by watching. He then heard a small scream come from the far side of the cave. He looked over and saw a fox and a ferret holding down another mouse while a crow began digging into it with its talons. He stood by waiting to see what was going to happen. The crow took its claws out of the mouse's stomach and grabbed it by its tail. It pulled hard and not letting go asked "Where is the food you woodland bumpkins keep, you had better tell me before I pull off your tail."

A little later he watched as the crow having killed the mouse by slicing him slowly open then had moved on to the next one. He knew he should intervene but he would probably be killed if he did. He couldn't take that chance unless he was being paid to or had no choice. He watched not caring about the mice that one by one where being killed. He had killed himself in ways that may not be as brutal as this but had the same affect. He had helped once to hold down a hare as his leader killed it so it suffered far more than these mice. When they finally got to the last one he strolled out from the trees and without the bandits noticing he strolled up and in a single swing of his sword he decapitated the mouse. The vermin whirled around finding him cleaning his sword on the remains of one of the mice.

"They didn't have any food or they would have told you by now. Besides you can always eat what remains of them if you are hungry." He was smiling as he said this showing them his teeth which where died a blood red.

"Who are you trying to tell us what to do fox" the crow said.

"I am known as Greencoat of the colored ones a vermin hoard which I recently left and have no intention of going back to. Now tell me where can one get something to drink around here. I am thirsty and I am not in the mood to mess around." He had during the last sentence moved his sword so it was poking the crows throat.

"To the east from here along the main path is a small tavern called the Salty Ferret they can get you something to eat and drink. We got kicked out from it for killing to many people in there, they said it was bad for business."

"Thank you" and with that he stabbed the crow through the neck and before the rest could do anything he had the sword out and plunging it into a ferret. The fox tried to run but ended up with a knife in its back. The green fox had thrown it as he parried a blow from the the stoat and moving quickly he got under the stoats guard and had plunged his sword into its stomach. As it died he whispered into its ear "Not a good idea to torture woodlanders you never know who might take be offend by it." He pulled his sword and after cleaning it moved in the direction the crow had pointed.

Now that the peregrins where in the infirmary and the male to lay down as best he could with the a sister named Thrushberry trying to get a cast on his leg so it could heal. Once they where given a moment's rest and abbot came in.

"Greetings I am Father Abbot Tullis and who might you be."

"We are known as by most as Bloodbeak and Stormwing of the high north cliffs. We have come down into this land to explore and seek a more warm and less desolate place than the northern cliffs. Would it be ok with you father abbot if I can stay and heal my leg."

"Of course redwall is open to all who are friends and come in peace. You can stay as long as you want. I can set up quarters for your mate."

"Thank you but I had better stay here with Bloodbeak and I need to go get something to eat."

"Very well then I can have the skipper escort you to the kitchen."

Bloodbeak noticing that Stormwings feathers where ruffled started preening her as she said "Have you got pigeon by any chance."

The abbot became pale at this and said quickly "No we don't and I thought only vermin ate birds."

"Yes they do but we do as well, we won't hurt you so don't worry we rarely eat anything but birds."

"Well we have stuff in our kitchen I am sure you will like. The skipper can show you around the abbey."

"Thank you father but Stormwing here was planning on doing a scouting trip anyway and she has been wanting to be off for a while now. We both would usually stay but she does not have the same patience as me so if you could please forgive her, once she comes back I am sure she would love to explore the abbey.

Stormwing quickly hopped onto a window ledge and flew over the abbey grounds into mossflower. Bloodbeak watched her go and sighed. She really should slow down once in a while but then again she was far more a warrior than he. He was more of a scholar and thinker than a fighter. He could still fight with the best of them but he would never be anywhere near as good as her. Well time to tell there tail to the father abbot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ferretWARLORD for letting me use the tavern. Check out the RP and general redwall discussion forum.**

Greencoat had taken out his sword and was examining the edge making sure it was as sharp as ever. He had grabbed his skinning knife out of the of the fox and had since cleaned it. He had just sheathed his sword and was tightening his belt which was keeping his slightly his kilt which was a bit to big for him. His kilt was a dark green and blue plad that had several rips and tears in it. He heard a rustling to his right and had whirled toward it even before his sword was out. He saw nothing however and quickly dismissed it from his mind and resumed walking. Well this salty ferret place had better have good drinks and something to eat since he was starving.

Stormwing flew over the green trees of mossflower. She was enjoying herself even though she was hungry. Normally she would have stayed with her mate but the woodlanders where getting on her nerves. She liked them it was always easy to annoy her and with all of them watching her from the door really got on her nerves. Bloodbeak could handle this situation much better than her. He was far more of a calm thinker then her. She was a fighter and was far better at being able to use force to get what she wanted. They where both more than capable of fighting alone but as a team they where unstoppable. She started scanning below her looking for something to eat. Spotting what appeared to be a robin she dived down. Grabbing it by one of its wing she settled down in a tree with it and quickly killed it by using a talon to spear it in its heart. Once she had set it down she began eating.

Bloodbeak was telling his and Stormwings story to the father abbot. "We both come from the far south, there was once many of us but after a drought that lasted for ten seasons our prey began to die off or had left. We began to starve from lack of food and we had a choice between starvation or migrating somewhere there is more food. We did bot leave in large groups like other birds but rather left alone or if you had a mate you would both leave together. We left the cliffs in which we nested in all directions. Some he headed farther south hoping to cross a great desert others headed east and west while a few of us headed north passing over grasslands. We where both barely more than a year old then and had both headed north. We ran into each other quite by accident. We had both dived down on some grassland bird neither of us recognized and we both where hard pressed to catch it. It was able to avoid us both for a full five minutes before working as a team we managed to get it between us and kill it. We have since been traveling together and became mates just over a year ago now. We have not had any place to settle for any period of time and have had to lie we where from the north since we have made a few enemies here and there. But it is better to make enemies of certain kinds of animals than have no enemies or allies. Besides usually anyone from the north has a reputation of being a fierce fighter and it can always help to just bluff someone rather than fight. Stormwing disagrees with me on bluffing since she prefers a straight up fight but I usually like to use reason to gain the upper hand."

The father abbot listened intently the whole time. He was surprised by the story to say the least. The bird was clearly not lying but the abbot couldn't help but feel he had left something of importance out. So long as the abbey wasn't in danger he knew it would be rude to try and pry more into the story.

"I shall see about having some food brought to you and if you need anything just tell Sister Thrushberry she can help you with anything you need."

"Thank you and when my mate comes back can you not have so many of abbey beasts watching us. She can get little bit annoyed at times and generally that means trouble for anyone who disturbs her."

"Of course so long as no one gets hurt or deeply insulted you are welcome in my abbey."

The tavern was along the road and seemed to be filled judging by the laughter coming from it. There where was a small building along side the main tavern but it seemed to be deserted. The tavern itself was covered in moss and the wood seemed to be half rotten to the point where he could probably stick his sword through it like he would chop butter. Above the door was a old sign though he couldn't tell what it said since it was covered in grime. He opened the door and went inside. The inside was well lit by several lanterns put up around the room. For the most part there was no woodlanders inside except for a crazy looking squirrel at the bar and a group of otters in the corner. A ferret was at a corner table running a game of dice and was clearly winning. The fox and stoat at the table at the other hand where getting angry and had started to accuse him of cheating. Meanwhile most of the other patrons that sat at the bar and around tables where clearly drunk. He moved over to the bar and sat down next to the squirrel. He ordered his ale and turned to watch the dice game as the ferret pocketed one set of dice and swapped them for another pair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rather short because I have been having trouble with this story. Still it is fun to write just ran out of ideas.**

Once she was done she had taken off from the branch and was now following a path that appeared to run straight to the abbey. She headed away from the abbey following the path and was enjoying the wind going through her feathers. Just for fun she did a quick roll tucking her wings in while she did to cause her to plummet a few feet. She enjoyed the feeling of her primary feathers rustling in the breeze as she glided. It was getting towards late evening and she figured she had better head back until she spotted a building below. She swooped down to examine it. There sounded like numerous creatures where laughing there heads off. Opening the door she entered seeing what was clearly a tavern. In the corner a group of vermin where laughing ads ferret attempted to explain something to a fox with green fur. The fox was thrusting a pair of dice in the face of the ferret yelling at him to explain what was wrong with them that caused the ferret to win every time.

"You are a lying cheater ferret I am half tempted to kill you right here."

At this the ferret was on the ground begging for mercy "Please kind sir spare me I promise I won't do it ever again."

The fox grabbed him by his ear and started shaking him "You poor excuse for a pigeon I am gonna spare ya but not before you pay me."

With this statement the fox grabbed his sword and began beating the back of the ferret with the back of the blade.

Walking up to the bar she grabbed a drink and tried to start a conversation with the squirrel she was next to "Busy night tonight."

"Aye it is but then the ferret gets beat every night one way or another."

"Your in my spot bird" the green fox had walked up behind where she was standing at the bar.

"Get yourself a new seat fox I am not moving" she said this with a note of contempt in her voice.

Grabbing a stool he pulled it up to the bar alongside her. "Normally I would kill you for that but I feel in a generous mood tonight."

"Well in that case you can tell me why you have that green fur."

"I used to run with a vermin band for a while, we died our fur and I decided on a sensible green."

"Fair enough fox just don't try anything or else I will pluck out your eyes."

A little later she had left the tavern and was flying with a slight wobble towards the abbey. She managed to land in the the infirmary and stumbled over to the bed where her mate was laying down sleeping. She lay down next to him preening Bloodbeaks feathers as she went to sleep.

Bloodbeak awoke to find Stormwing next to him. His leg felt much better than yesterday and he was just about to try out his weight on it when the infirmary sister came in.

"Don't even try to move until I see how it is healing."

"Thank you, please forgive my mate she usually is up by now but I guess she didn't come back until later last night."

"Of course, don't worry you can wake her for breakfast later" she said this as she unwrapped the bandages showing his leg had swelled up but not so much it would impede his movement for long.

He hissed slightly as the sister prodded his leg and resisted the urge to pull it back or lash out with his talons. His leg hurt much less than yesterday but with the bandage gone it felt good to let the air on his skin. He flexed it slightly as he moved to get his leg to a position where the sister could put a piece of cloth covered in a salve over where it had been broken.

"Seems like a minor break which means you are extremely lucky with your hollow bones" she finished wrapping a much smaller bandage than before over the salve.

"Thank you" he moved his leg into a more comfortable position under him as he thanked her. "Also I don't suppose you could send up some breakfast for me and Stormwing once she wakes up."

"Of course, I will have it sent up" she bustled off towards the kitchens.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the amount of talking and lack of action but these redwall stories. I find I make these more about the everyday lives of the characters and the everyday struggles they go through. I just find it nice to write something a little more peaceful every once in a while so naturally for me I go to redwall. Anyway there shall be a appearance by me in this story but I plan to mainly play the role of a bystander like I used to during the redwall books. Involved in the story but not crucial to it. Got to love the book on tapes for the redwall series especially the ones I had a nice little device called a playaway.

I flew over the grasslands enjoying the freedom of flying. It was easy to fly today as the wind was a gentle breeze which I easily glided through. I scanned the ground below looking for something to eat. I supposed the worse case scenario for me was I would have to grab some insects or something. That problem was solved when I spotted a vole below poking his head out of a small burrow. I went into a hover carefully watching it as it ambled about. The kill would be easy once it had walked far enough away from its hole. The vole didn't notice the speck in the sky that hovered waiting for a chance to strike. After a while it moved away from its hole heading towards the woodlands. As soon as I was sure it couldn't get back to its hole in time I dived. Hearing something coming in behind it the vole spun around. I adjusted my angle of approach at the last second and felt my talons thud into its body. I landed on tips of it as my beak went straight for its neck stabbing and breaking its neck. I hopped off it my beak and face feathers bloody. I glances down at my talons remembering to be sure to clean them later. I started ripping pieces of meat from it as I ate glancing around every time my head came up so I could swallow the meat.

Stromwing had finished breakfast with Bloodbeak and to escape the dibbuns that kept pulling on there feathers she had decided a quick flight was in order. She had flown over the grasslands for a while now enjoying a nice breeze when she spotted what must be a kestrel below. It was eating something that appeared to be a vole. She swooped down landing a respectable distance away to make sure it wouldn't think she planned to steal his food.

"Don't even think about stealing this vole peregrine or you are dead" the kestrel said this barely glanced up while saying this.

"No need to worry I have already had my breakfast."

Finishing up I swallowed one last piece and walked up to the female peregrine.

"So what's your name hooded one."

"Stormwing mate of Bloodbeak, we come from the far south in a place known for its cliffs."

Replying I said "I am Fedar from the grasslands, formerly a writer but no more. If you want what is left of the vole feel free I'm full."

"No thanks usually don't have vole."

"Very well then where are you headed I am just wandering at this point." I was a bit frightened of this peregrine since from what I had heard kestrels where one of there prey.

"No where really just am flying while my mates leg heals." Stormwing wasn't to concerned about this kestrel since if he was going to attack her he would have done it by now.

"Anyway I just need a nice flight feel free to join me if you want" with this I took off flying towards some woodlands enjoying myself as the peregrine came up on my side just behind me.

The green fox moved towards the abbey. He winced in pain from a knife wound to his foot. He had tried to rob some squirrel but had ended up with a knife plunging into it. The squirrel ended up with a sabre through its gut however so he wasn't to concerned. He approached the gates as they opened. There was a bunch of abbey beasts coming out and they appeared to be going berry picking from there baskets. He moved quickly exaggerating his limp. He might be able to pull this off yet. The abbey dwellers helped him but as they arrived at the gates a big otter came out.

"What are you doing here fox and why are you armed" the otter said this in a gruff voice and grabbed the foxes sword.

"I was just passing through when I got attacked by a squirrel" the fox almost grinned at this but managed to conceal it.

The otter eyed him but let them pass with him staying just behind. The fox knew the otter would be a problem but he should be able to take care of him. Thanks to the peregrine he had gotten a description of the abbey from a bird's eye view and more or less knew what to expect. As they went up the stairs towards the infirmary he glanced out the window seeing two dots on the horizon. He didn't get a chance to get a good look however as he got hustled into the infirmary and was put on a bed. The fox watched as a mouse put a bandage and cleaned his wound while he tried to stay still. After a while he just fell asleep and didn't see a peregrine falcon with a bandage wrapped around its leg as it came in.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating much but I was slammed with school and I have made a nice big chapter to make it up to you. Also if you haven't already go check out my other stories since I always try to make sure one of them is getting updated even if the others aren't.

I flew towards a big stone building that the peregrine was leading me towards. I had heard of this place that was supposed to be a abbey of some sort and over all sounded really nice. The only concern I had was what I would eat. The place was supposed to be full of mice and mice are right at the top of my menu for stuff to eat. I looked up from where I was scanning a path below. What confronted me was not just a view of the butt feathers of the peregrine but also a view of a large red building that Stormwing started to glide down towards. Following I backed off a little bit making sure she had enough flight space to operate. As we glided I saw what appeared to be a load of mice as well as otters and squirrels who all seemed to be having lunch on the lawn. I looked at them thinking how many meals there where. I shook my head quickly reminding myself that eating a mouse or two would be really bad manners. The peregrine in the meantime fell back so we where flying side by side and started to speak.

"I don't recommend saying what you eat since they seemed to be frightened by the fact I eat birds. As for meals they won't make up for meat but they are still good. If you get hungry for meat tell me and we can go hunting so long as we stay away from the abbey so they won't notice."

"Thanks for telling me since there are a lot of fat mice down there."

We landed in the abbey grounds next to the pond and I quickly grabbed a quick sip from it. There didn't seem to be any creatures around and since they where for the most part on the other side of the building. I watched the falcon as she grabbed a lose brest feather and wrapped some grass around it. Gesturing with a wing she took off as I followed her. We looped around the building landing on a window ledge. Inside was a bunch of beds with what must be the falcons mate sleeping on one. The female walked up to him and clearly was joke wrapped the feather and grass so it would be right in his eye when he woke. She lay down next to him preening his feathers as I hopped in and just started looking around. The falcon seemed happy just being next to her mate preening him and with nothing to do I walked out the door closing it behind me.

Stormwing was preening her mate when he woke to the sound of the door closing. He almost jumped out of his bed when he saw the feather causing Stormwing to laugh. He reached up with a talon taking off the feather and stared at Stormwing. Shaking his head he got out of his bed resting his weight on one leg.

"So you want to go for a quick flight and get some meat. This stuff is good but it just doesn't fill me up." Bloodbeak said this as he went towards the window.

"That's fine but before you go there is a kestrel I meet he seems nice enough so he may join us on these hunting flights occasionally." Stormwing jumped on the window she quickly caught air in her wings and circled around the window waiting.

"Well wait up I have a hurt leg." He then spread his wings taking flight into the air following his mate as they headed out over the woods scanning for a bird of some sort. They flew over the abbey grounds with Bloodbeak having to compensate for his hurt leg as he flew. The wind came from there rear giving them a boost as they flew. A crow was below them and Stormwing decided to take it. She dived down going slow enough so she could dig her talons in. As she aimed for its head it shifted ever so slightly. She didn't miss but rather raked her talons across its face and neck causing it to start to care harshly in pain and she looped back grabbing it. She sunk her talons in and she brought the crow in for a landing and just barely managed to slow down enough so she wouldn't get hurt. The crow was shielding its head with its wings not allowing her to do a quick slice with her beak so started ripping out feathers trying to expose its chest better.

Bloodbeak set down near her and watched as she held the female crow down that was clearly in pain as it got its feathers ripped out. She kept trying to escape from the talons and refused to give up.

The female crow watched in horror as her feathers where torn and she screamed "Please let me go I am going to have chicks soon."

She watched as the bird moved off her trying to gently remove her talons from the crows stomach. She slowly and shaking got up and was starting to try and stop some of the bleeding. The falcons made no move to help her until the male came up and plucked a small feather from his brest putting it on the side of her face that hadn't been wounded.

"Keep that on you while you have the chicks and we won't hunt you but as soon as the chicks can take care of themselves you must remove that feather." He then helped mopping up the blood and gore on the crows face and stomach.

"I can't thank you enough for freeing me. Me and my mate mated a few days ago and we have eggs so I don't know what to say."

"It's fine but just be careful and remember that danger is just as much in the skies as on the ground. Now if the wounds become infected come to the abbey and they can help you."

"Thanks if you ever need anything just ask me and I can help."

"Very well we will keep that in mind though we had better go now since we are both hungry and we need to find another bird or two." Bloodbeak said this while glancing at Stormwing who was clearly not entirely happy with the loss of a kill but it would be the worst thing they could have done to hunt down a parent of a chick. Usually they had no idea and if it was a parent they couldn't do much to check. That was another thing about these birds that was unusual from the normal birds of prey. They had a deep code of honor that I and many others simply never where taught. They were brutal killers but they made the best allies and the worst enemy. Anyways enough of the ramblings of a kestrel it is time to get back to the story.


	7. Update

**Hey guys sorry to say this but I am going to be pretty slow updating. I am working on a cooperative story for Redwall under the shared account of Kestter. Check it out since that is going to be updated regularly and I am having a ton of fun writing that. Also the story we are writing is rated M for a reason. Namely violence which is nice because I am able to have a ton of fun writing the battle scenes and I don't have to limit myself as much.**


End file.
